


Turquois Pool Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Nipple Clamps, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had overdone it a little and Sherly sunburned. Daddy takes care of her in the house, while Jonny and Da have some fun in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL. Also it might be better to read the PREVIOUS stories in this series, everything will make so much more SENSE.
> 
>  
> 
> Another story for you lovely people.

Both, Daddy and Da, felt bad. They were responsible for their little ones, they were supposed to feed them, care for them and, above else, keep them from harm. Yet, today they hadn't been diligent enough with the suncream and keeping Sherly in the shade, so the fair skin on her shoulders had sunburned a little. They noticed over lunch and they decided to keep her inside after the nap. Jonny tanned easily and wasn't prone to sunburns, so it was decided that Da took him outside to play, while Daddy tended to Sherly.

Jonny wanted to swim in the pool behind the house and already was half dragging his Da out.

"Oh no, young man. We need to apply some suncream first. We don't want you to sunburn like your sister, do we?" Da admonished and pulled Jonny back to the bathroom. With slow strokes, he applied the suncream to Jonny, paying extra attention to his nipples. Usually they were all business while doing this, but now Da kept it slow and seductive and smirked as he watched Jonny's swimming trunks tent. When he was done Jonny's pupils were blown and he was breathing a little faster than usual.

They went to the pool and Da guided Jonny careful into the water, staying close to the turquois pool walls. The pool got gradually deeper after the stairs and Jonny could stand comfortably only in about half of it, but he always became a little skittish in the water and stayed very close to Daddy or Da. This time he wrapped his legs around his Da's hips and his arms over his shoulders. Because of the cool water, his erection had flagged a little, but when his Da kissed him and let his hands wander across his body, he soon rubbed his hardening cock against his Da.

They stayed in the pool for a while. Da teasing and drawing things out, his own erection prominent in his swimming trunks. Jonny was flushed and moaning in his Da's arms, his bottom naked, because Da had removed his swimming trunks for him.

"Da, please, please, Da... I can't... please, need you, need you so much." Jonny pleaded, writhing in his Da's arms. Da took pity on his little boy and guided him to the comfy sunlounger, which sat beside the pool. Jonny spread out on the soft white cushions.

"Stay here, Jonny," Da whispered. "I'm just going to fetch some lube. No touching yourself, baby. Only naughty boys touch themselves down there."

Thankfully Da didn't have to go far to get lube. Daddy and he had made sure, to stash bottles of lube everywhere and they had also put lube and suncream in the towel box next to the pool. He went back to Jonny and climbed on top of him. He hurried to open his little boy up. Jonny preferred little preparation and since they had been constantly penetrating their little ones since they had come to their island, it didn't take long, before Da slid into him with one powerful thrust, making Jonny moan loudly.

Da was on top of Jonny, his boy's legs over his shoulders and he alternated between soft, long thrusts and short, fast ones. Jonny took it like the good boy he tried to be for his Da and Daddy, but he was desperate now and he almost cried out at Da's next words.

"Don't come, baby boy. I'll tell, when it's time to come. I want you to be a good little boy for me."

Da continued to push into Jonny, teasing him, kissing along his neck and collarbone. He sucked little bruises into his boy's skin and flipped his tongue against Jonny's nipples. Jonny was pleading for friction, once he tried to get his hand between his and Da's body to wrap it around his cock, but was rewarded with a hard slap on his thigh.

"No! Little boys don't touch themselves there, Jonny," Da warned him.

Da was good at teasing, good at drawing things out for maximum pleasure, but he reached his limit, when Jonny made pathetic little sobs. Faster and faster he thrust into his little boy, before spilling himself into Jonny's tight arse burying his face into his chest. Da needed a moment to catch his breath, before he raised his head to look into his boy's face. If he could, his cock would have hardened again right then and there, because Jonny looked gorgeous. His cheeks were pink, a light layer of sweat covered his forehead, his eyes were darkened with arousal, his mouth was open and he was panting. Da smelled his sweat, the scent of suncream and sex. It was enticing.

"When I glide out your bum, baby boy, I want you to hold my cum inside, alright? Think you can manage?" Jonny was far too aroused for speech and just nodded, but did clench his muscles when his Da slipped out.

"Good boy, Jonny," Da said as he inspected his boy's arse. He leaned down and when his mouth was an inch from Jonny's hole, he told him to relax. Immediately he sucked at the puckered skin, drawing out his own semen. His tongue slid along the rim before flicking inside. His left hand wrapped around Jonny's cock, while the other held Jonny's right leg open. He stroked his boy's cock and continued to nibble and lick at Jonny's entrance after he told him, that he was allowed to come.

Jonny orgasmed with a sweet cry and fell back against the cushions, panting. They stayed there for a little while, glad that the lounger was beneath a large sunshade. They cuddled before going back into the pool for a little swim to cool off until it was time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry I sort of disappeared for a while. This should have been up last week, but I have not touched my computer in the past week and now it wants a stupid update, too, but first I'll post this and answer the comments I got the past week. I am so rude. I love comments and I haven't answered any in the past week, but somehow life just ran away with me and when I thought I actually might get some free time things like my bunny needs to go to vet happen - she is fine, I may have overreacted, but gosh these animals die fast, if you're not careful...  
> I especially apologize to Litha, who asked about the nipple clamps tag... so there you go nipple clamps just for you ;) The ones I use in this chapter or more Daddy uses on Sherly in this chapter really do exist, there is a link in the end notes.

Daddy felt awful as he applied aloe vera gel to Sherly's back. Sherly made a happy noise as the cold substance touched her sunburned skin. It didn't hurt too much, only the top of her shoulders had a light pink tinge to them and the coolness of the gel soothed the slightly agitated skin. Finished, Daddy pulled her onto his lap on the couch.

"What do you want to do this afternoon, baby girl?"

"Wanna play with my dolls, Daddy. We haven't even unpacked them, 'cause we've been so busy."

They went upstairs. There was a large room, that had been designated as a playarea and Daddy had decorated it with new toys and furniture. They had also brought along some of the toys they especially liked to play with them, like Sherly's dolls. One of the new toys was a tea-set with a light pink rose pattern. Sherly loved it and thus Daddy found himself sitting on a pink chair, surrounded by Sherly's two dolls and Sherly, pretending to drink tea and have macaroons.

There was sweet conversation going on, about the weather and how lovely the china set was. It was all very girly and Sherly enjoyed herself very much. She usually didn't get that much of a chance to play with her Daddy alone, especially something so boring for Jonny and Da, who both preferred cars and stuff. Then they played with the dolls for a while, before bathing them and then taking them to their small pink cradles for a nap.

Very quietly Sherly snuck out of the room, Daddy following her with a smile, they definitely did not want to wake the babies.

"What do you want to do next, Sherly?" Daddy asked, once they were out of the room and far enough away as to not disturb the doll's sleep.

"Wanna play some more with toys, Daddy."

"All the inside toys are in your playroom. Do you want to go back there, sweetheart?"

"No, we can't go in there, Daddy! The dolls are sleeping there," Sherly answered, "Wanna play with the toys in the big bedroom, please, Daddy. The ones in the box, I'm not allowed to look into."

"You sure about that, honey. Aren't your shoulders hurting you?"

Sherly just shook her head and made puppy eyes at her Daddy, who couldn't resist and guided Sherly to the bedroom.

"Mhm, I got some jewellery for you, baby, but I'm not sure you'll like it. You have to tell me, if you don't. Okay?"

Mycroft had bought the nipple clamps on a whim. He knew Sherly didn't enjoy pain as much as Jonny did, but they weren't too tight and they looked beautiful and very girly. They were pink and two little butterflies dangled on chains from each clamp.

"See, baby girl, these are nipple clamps. I'm going to put them on your nipples and it's going to look really pretty with the butterflies, baby girl. It will feel strange at first, because they will latch on tightly, but I promise it's going to feel really good. Still, if you don't like it, tell me and I take them off,“ Daddy explained and handed Sherly one to look at it and run it through her fingers.

She looked at them with wonder and touched the delicate butterflies softly. She handed it back to her Daddy and nodded. Daddy had them both undress and then they laid down on the bed. He kissed his baby girl on her mouth and then slowly licked his way down to one nipple. Sherly gasped as her Daddy sucked at it, making the nub harden. He attached the clip and Sherly cried out. Alarmed Daddy looked up, but Sherly had her head arched back, eyes closed in pleasure.

Daddy did the same thing with the other nipple and pulled Sherly up into a sitting position. He manoeuvered her so she could look into the mirror that was attached to the wall. Sherly stared into the mirror and then looked down to her nipples but she could only see a little bit of the red pinched skin. The pinching sensation was weird, but it didn't hurt. When she hesitantly tugged at one of the clamps, she moaned softly at the sensation that travelled through her body and settled in her groin area.

"Beautiful, Daddy. Thank you so much." Sherly leaned into her Daddy, who was sitting right next to her.

"Yes, baby, you're beautiful. My precious little girl. Daddy loves you so much. Lay back, baby, and spread your legs for me, please."

Sherly complied, with her legs drawn to her body and her feet on the mattress, she looked so gorgeous. Daddy took her cock in hand, while fingering her open. She moaned and sighed, while he pressed three fingers into her. When he finally guided his own cock insider her, he tugged carefully at one of the butterflies the same time, he bottomed out and Sherly made a sweet sound of pleasure. She looked with dazed eyes as her Daddy lightly pulled alternatively on the butterflies, while pushing into her sweet tight heat. The extra stimulation to her nipples made her come quickly, she cried out, while her cock pulsed between her and her Daddy. Daddy had pulled out before he could come and stroked himself to orgasm on top of Sherly, splattering the nipple clamps with semen.

"It might hurt, when I release the clamps, Sherly, but I'm here okay. It's going to be fine." Sherly nodded anxiously. It did hurt a little, but her Daddy hugged her immediately after and told her what a good girl she had been. They went to the shower then, to rid themselves of the come and sweat. By the time they were finished, it was almost time for dinner, so they went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat and soon were joined by Da and Jonny. Together they enjoyed a lazy evening and by the next morning, Sherly's shoulders weren't pink anymore and they spend the day outside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see the nipple clamps: http://shop.beate-uhse.com/brustwarzenklemmen-bitchy-butterflies-d23079.html?art_color_id=00&art_size_id=00&category_id=10216&offset=13&page=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I apreciate them. Also thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
